1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to substituted quinolizidine- and indolizidine compounds of the formula (I): ##STR1## wherein A represents a phenyl group or a 2-thienyl group and n is an integer of 3 or 4, and pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts thereof as well as quaternary salts thereof, and to therapeutic compositions containing the same, and further to a method of treating spasm and ulcer therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Atropine has a strong anticholinergic activity and has been used as a spasmolytic agent for a long time. However, clinical use of atropine has been limited because side effects such as thirst, dilation of the pupil, and an increase in blood pressure accompany its use. Therefore, conventional synthetic spasmolytic agents such as diphemanilmethyl sulfate (see, U.S. Pat. No. 2,739,969, and Merck Index, 9th Edition, page 3309), prifinium bromide (see, Merck Index, 9th edition, page 7540), and timepidium bromide (see, J. Med. Chem., vol. 15, page 914(1972) have been proposed and provided for use. These compounds, however, are not satisfactory because their strong anticholinergic main activity is necessarily accompanied by serious undesirable side effects.